What If
by Carlotta's twin
Summary: Most stories are false if they start with 'what if...', but that's not going to stop some strange rumors from circulating around the Enterprise...does Spock really believe McCoy has feelings for him? sequel of sorts to "In the Elevator" FINALLY AN UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

What if...

Summary: Most stories are false if they start with 'what if...', but that's not going to stop some strange rumors from circulating around the Enterprise...

D/C: What if I owned Star Trek? That'd be amazing, but not true.

A/N: A 'sequel' of sorts to 'In the Elevator'. If you'd like, read that one first. It will help a lot. And it's funny. But here's the basic summary: Spock and McCoy pretended to admit their feelings in the elevator (turbolift) to freak Kirk out, who was watching. They kissed. And an ensign Juliet thinks it's for real. That's all. I've been wanting to write this for, like, EVA.

_What if McCoy wasn't a vaguely bitter, incredibly sarcastic man? _Chapel wondered. _What if he wasn't so rude to Vulcans, and actually cared about what Spock said? Well, _she thought_, it doesn't really matter...it's too late to change him. _

Chapel and McCoy were busy hunched over a dead body. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a redshirt. It was an alien from a ship that they had found stranded near the Phoenix Nebula. They had no idea why the aliens were all dead, but they were determined to find out.

Sulu walked in, his smile evaporating as he looked at the body. "Um...is this a bad time?" he asked. "I, uh, needed to talk to Christine."

"Sure, Sulu, come right in and make some small talk as we're busy dissecting this guy's liver." McCoy grumbled.

"Uh, no thanks." Sulu said, turning a shade of green. McCoy sighed.

"It was a joke, Mr. Sulu."

"You're joking...as you're performing an autopsy." Sulu said.

"Well, no point in being depressed. What do you want?" McCoy asked.

"I needed to talk to Christine. I'll leave my 'report'-" he winked, "outside, okay?"

Chapel chuckled at their secret joke, but cast her eyes downward, worryful of the Doctor's wrath.

McCoy payed no attention to either of them, instead deciding to make a cut near the alien's liver. Sulu's face turned green again, and he quickly exited the room.

Together, both Nurse Chapel and Dr. McCoy realized that the alien had died of completely natural causes. "How is that?" Chapel asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe something with their-"

Ensign Juliet, a troublemaker with a mind for slash, walked in. "Oh, hello Dr. McCoy." she grinned at him. He sighed and turned back to the PADD. "Hi Christine! What's up, girl?"

"Performing an autopsy."

"That's cool, that's cool." Juliet said absentmindedly. She looked at Dr. McCoy. "Watcha writing?"

"None of your business." McCoy snapped. He sent his PADD next to another one and left. "I'll get a better tricorder. Christine, get the lasers."

"Yes, Doctor." Christine said, going into another room. Juliet giggled excitedly, and after seeing that there was no one in the room, grabbed what she thought was McCoy's PADD and ran off.

She looked at the PADD and giggled again. "Let's see the entry for today, shall we?"

_Stardate 5423.87_

_CMO's Personal log. What if...what if I let my guard down? Dammit, I can't. But...that Vulcan. That green-blooded, pointy-eared...handsome-_

At this point, Juliet screamed so loudly that a few lieutenants were wondering whether or not to call security. An insane person loose on the Enterprise could mean some disastrous consequences...

_Vulcan. Spock. Those brown eyes. Dammit! I shouldn't be writing this. Why am I writing this? Spock. How do I tell Jim that I'm in love with his freaking First Officer? How do I tell him? I'm a doctor, not Cupid. I'm...I love him._

"Oh, poor McCoy." said Juliet, reading the rest of the log. It seemed to be in the same vein. "I'll help him." She started to send the log to Spock, but stopped. "I can't believe I'm right. McCoy does love Spock. And I've told everyone this, but they don't listen. I'll show them. I'll show them all." She quickly made a few adjustments to the sending address (or rather, _addresses_) and clicked send.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kirk was, once more, bored. After discovering a few days ago that the aliens naturally die when exposed to the gases around the Nebula (and making sure that it wasn't harmful to humans), there was nothing left to do. The _Douglas_ was fighting Klingons, the _Utopia_ was handling a diplomatic situation gone awry. The Enterprise had nothing to do. Kirk yawned. He considered going to the Rec Room, but the last time he had been there he had gotten into more trouble than he'd wanted. So, he was forced to remain on the bridge, talking with Scotty (or, rather, _listening_ to Scotty) about warp engines or nacelles or...something to do with engines. That man really did have problems.

"Aye, an' Cap'n, I never saw beauty till I saw the Enterprise." Scotty finished.

"Uh...It...is a good ship, Scotty." he agreed, yawning slightly. There was a ping noise, and he looked down at the PADD he held. "Hey, a new message. From...Bones, it looks like."

Kirk opened the message and began to read. "What's it say, Cap'n?" asked Scotty. There was silence. "Uh, Cap'n? Kirk?" He poked a dumbstruck Kirk slightly, and read over his shoulder.

"Bloody..."

"Yeah."

"But..."

"Yeah."

"Is it really his, Cap'n?"

"I guess so." Kirk said. "He must have sent it to the wrong...person." He looked at Scotty. "We won't say anything about this to McCoy. This...letter was supposed to go to Spock. It's..."

"Personal." Scotty finished. "We won't say a word ta him."

"Right." Kirk looked at the log one last time, and deleted. "But who knew the good doctor had a thing for..."

"Green-blooded-"

"Pointy-eared-"

"Hobgoblins." Scotty finished.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott?" Spock asked, who had walked unto the bridge a moment ago.

"Uh...nothin', Mr. Spock."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

McCoy walked to the bridge, determination showing in his visage. But that faltered as he noticed some of the looks he was getting. A few people were raising their eyebrows as they passed, and as he told some of them he was going to the bridge, they asked, "To see Spock?"

"What's it to you?" he growled back. One girl, in particular, irked him. She was an ensign Julie or Janine or something.

"Good luck, Doctor." She and her friends giggled.

"What?" he asked.

She only grinned and nudged some of her friends in response. "Women are illogical. Er, insane. Dammit, Spock's been getting to me." he muttered to himself.

"I bet he has." a lieutenant answered, winking.

McCoy blinked a few times. Did that man just say that...in a _flirtatious_ manner? What the hell was wrong with him? McCoy shook his head. He must have just been imagining it. There was no way...

As Dr. McCoy walked unto the bridge, more than a few people stopped to look at him. McCoy touched his face. Was there something on it? Why was everybody looking at him? "Hey Jim." McCoy said.

"Hey Bones!" replied Kirk. "You okay?" he seemed concerned for his friend.

"Yes, I'm fine." McCoy said. "Anything up?"

"No, just the routine-"

"Don't jinx it." McCoy interrupted.

Sulu turned around, a large, almost nervous, grin on his face. Sort of like when he gets a physical, thought McCoy. "And how are you, Doctor?"

"I thought I just answered this." McCoy said. "About two seconds ago. You deaf, Lieutenant?"

"No, sir. Just...wanted to make sure you're happy."

"I'm ecstatic." McCoy said dryly.

"Yeah, that's good." Sulu said, the smile still on his face. "Wonderful, actually."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh. Just...great. Just...yeah."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm...not feeling well."

"If you need to go to sickbay-"

"No. Just...stressed. Can I just take some time off, Captain?" Sulu asked.

"Granted, lieutenant." Kirk replied. Sulu rushed from the bridge, a guilty look on his face. "But you are okay Bones? Nothing is-"

"Shut up." McCoy said. He walked around to the Science Station, where Spock was huddled by his computer. "Well, if it isn't my favorite green-blooded, pointy-eared hobgoblin?"

Spock, in response, made an almost human grimace or wince, and then turned. "Yes, doctor."

"What? Not going to banter?"

"We do not banter, Doctor. We discuss." Spock said, before he could stop himself. Was not arguments a type of Earth flirtation? He didn't want to give McCoy _any_ wrong ideas...

"No, we banter and pretend to discuss."

"No, we simply discuss."

"We banter."

"That is simply not true." Spock argued.

"See? Now we're bantering about if we banter. It proves my point." McCoy said. "Ha. Beat-"

"We are discussing our discussions that you misname 'banters'." Spock interrupted.

"That." McCoy finished lamely. "May I speak to you?"

Spock cringed inside. _No, no!_ he thought. _That log couldn't be true_. _It is too...illogical for it to be McCoy's_. _Though, _he reasoned, _McCoy isn't very logical_... "We are speaking at this very moment, Doctor."

"No, we're bantering, but that's beside the point. May I speak to you in private?" A few of the bridge members looked up at this, their eyebrows raised. But no eyebrows were raised higher than that of Spock's.

"If...you would like to." Spock said finally.

"Well, I suppose we can talk in the elevator. Though, I'm not sure it's safe." laughed McCoy, with a look at Kirk.

"Very funny." he replied.

"Permission to leave, Captain?" Spock asked. His eyes seemed to be imploring Jim to deny it, but Kirk apparently didn't get the memo.

"Granted, Mr. Spock."

Spock suppressed a sigh as he followed McCoy into the turbolift. It was all very well when McCoy and he pretended to be lovers—that was an sociological experiment. But he was not ready for a real life version of the time spent in the elevator.

"Listen, Spock." McCoy said, fidgeting with his hands. "I...remember a few weeks ago, in the elevator?"

"Yes, doctor." Spock replied hesitantly.

"I've been thinking about that."

"I know." Spock said.

McCoy threw him a quizzical look, but continued. "I'm going to be frank, here, Spock. Okay?"

"I understand what you are feeling, doctor." Spock said.

"I thought you might. We've been...not enemies, but...rivals for a long time on the Enterprise, and I want to change that."

"I am...flattered, but I cannot-"

McCoy continued as if Spock didn't speak, looking at his ankles. "I've buried the hatchet about my bigoted tendencies. I just...in the elevator, I realized...I want to be your friend."

"I—What?" Spock asked. Friend? Not _boy_friend? Not _lover_? Had he misheard?

"I want to be your friend. I know it's hard to believe, but I think that we have a lot in common. Um...yeah."

"Is this what you wanted to say?" Spock asked. Friends? Did not McCoy want to be his lover? The copy of the log he had sent him was incredibly clear on _that_ point.

"Yeah. Want to, uh, give it a shot?" McCoy asked as the turbolift slowed.

"Are you..." All of Spock's clever responses that he had prepared if McCoy asked for his love had vanished. What was going on?

McCoy had taken Spock's hesitancy as a sign of mistrust or even rejection. "Fine, never mind. Forget it. If you don't give a damn...I was trying to be an adult and-" He stormed out of the elevator. Spock grabbed his wrist, careful not to touch McCoy's skin.

"Doctor, I accept your offer. You are quite right. We have been at odds for too long." Spock glanced at McCoy's smiling face, and quickly realized that perhaps he wanted to be friends before becoming lovers. He released his grip on McCoy's fingers, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

"Alright, Spocko. Do you want to play some chess at the Rec Room tonight?" McCoy asked. Spock's insides tightened against his Vulcan will. "You'll kick my ass, but hey! That's expected."

"I...of course, Doctor. I will see you when my shift is done." Spock went back into the elevator, wondering what was going on.

Please review. This has the potential to be a two-shot, or I can have many more chapter hijinks with Spock and McCoy if you'd like...but I'm not sure what you'd like if you don't review. So, uh, REVIEW!!


	2. Chess Games

Thank you everybody for reviewing! And keep continuning to do so! It's the only way for me to know if you like it!!

D/C: Still don't own Star Trek. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow?

Chappie Two: Chess Games

Spock was not pleased when the captain walked into the room. He had been mentally preparing himself for the chess game later that evening. Though he needed no preparation for the game, he was in dire need of preparing himself for some romantic gestures by Dr. McCoy.

How could the doctor be infatuated with him? He wondered. He was not more handsome than anyone else on the ship—if Dr. McCoy had been going for looks, he would have chosen Captain Kirk. McCoy's former wife had been a top sociologist in dealing with xenophobic humans and their alien neighbors—if McCoy had been looking for intellect, he never would have been divorced. And emotion? Well, if McCoy was looking for an emotional person, he had come to the wrong humanoid.

"Spock?" Kirk asked, looking down at the Vulcan. "May I speak with you? I understand this is your free time, and I apologize-"

"It is fine, Captain." Spock said, rising from his bed. "What is it that you want?"

"I was asking...what did McCoy say to you?" Kirk said, looking curious.

"He believes we should become friends."

"_Just_ friends?"

Spock surveyed the captain with an almost suspicious look. What does he know? Spock wondered. "Yes, Captain. Is that all?"

"Er...no." Kirk hesitated. "Are Sulu and Chapel alright? They seem rather...sick, or...I don't know. Do you?"

"That is a question for the doctor, not myself." said Spock. "Sulu did seem abnormal on the bridge, however. I agree."

"Thank you. Have a good night." Kirk smiled at the Vulcan and left.

A good night? Spock thought to himself. He was not sure it was going to turn out good at all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

McCoy set up the 3-D chess, hoping for two things. One: That Spock wasn't going to blow the whole thing off. And two: That he'd be able to beat the damn Vulcan at least once.

He needn't have worried about the first. Spock arrived at the correct time, though he looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else in the sector. A few ensigns eyes widened as they saw Spock sit next to McCoy. "Well, well, well!" Juliet said to her friends. "Their first date. How cute. Look at Spock. I bet he did his hair for this and everything!"

Just to let the readers know: he didn't.

"Good evening, Mr. Spock. How are you?" McCoy said, putting the queens in their right position. "Well, I hope?"

"Quite, Doctor. And yourself?" Spock asked, making sure the pieces were in the correct spots.

"Dandy." McCoy said. "Everything good?"

"The pawns always start on Level 3." Spock replied, moving them. "You know the correct procedures for the game?"

"Who doesn't?" McCoy said, straightening the board. "All right, let's do this. You begin."

Spock did, and they played in silence for a while. Spock, surprising himself, found the experience rather enjoyable. McCoy, on the other hand, seemed upset.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" Spock queried.

"Only that you've taken both my damn bishops." McCoy grumbled.

"Is that all?"

"No." McCoy admitted. "Joanna wrote me."

"And?"

"She's getting married. To a, uh, Mr. Sportik...I don't know his last name-"

"Y'Kor'Ta'Vor." Spock finished.

"No wonder I don't know it. And great—now I won't be able to pronounce my daughter's last name." McCoy muttered. "Wait. How do you know Sportik?"

"He is a Vulcan of high standing. Sportik is the youngest Vulcan to be accepted into the Logistic Research Center on Vulcan."

"Oh dammit. He's all logical." McCoy grumbled.

"He is a Vulcan." Spock pointed out. "Is that why you are unhappy?"

"No. I've just...never met him. I wish I could have been...never mind. Damn." McCoy swore. "You have to take my last rook."

"Will you be there for the wedding?" Spock asked.

"If I can make it." McCoy said. "I hope I can."

"I am sure that the captain can arrange it." Spock replied, vying for his bishop to near McCoy's queen.

"Not so fast, Spocko." McCoy laughed, moving his queen away.

"Oh look." one ensign said to Juliet. "He has a cute little nickname for him and everything."

"You are more logical than I take you for, Doctor." Spock said, again moving his bishop.

"Yeah, right." McCoy laughed. "Logic...who knew my daughter would go for a Vulcan. What does she see in him, anyway?"

"I would suppose she sees the normal facial features of-"

"I'm talking about romantically." McCoy said, his eyes on the queen. Spock breathed deeply, again preparing himself.

"I do not know." Spock replied slowly.

"Can't be his logic..."

"You do not find logic appealing?" Spock asked quickly.

"Well—Checkmate on level four." McCoy said. "Drop your king down, Spock. Huh. I'm gaining on you."

"I see. I made a mistake."

"Happens to everyone...even Vulcans." He looked up at Spock. Their eyes met, but Spock looked down once more.

"Quite." Spock said. "No one is perfect."

"Yeah." McCoy replied. Then, as if he was unable to stop himself, he said, "What if Joanna's making the wrong choice? I don't know, I haven't met him...but-"

"You must trust her."

"If only marriages could be settled a better way. Like, the Vulcan way." McCoy stopped himself in amazement. "I cannot believe I just said that Vulcans do something better than humans. Is there something in this drink?" McCoy looked at his bourbon as if it was poisonous.

"Vulcans have many different customs from humans. Some are better."

"Some are worse." McCoy said with a small smile.

Spock said nothing.

"But you choose your partners at a young age, correct? Is that better?"

"I... am not to judge." Spock said.

"Checkmate on level three." McCoy announced. "Did you like T'Pring? As in, love?"

Spock was silent for some time as he moved the pawn. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm sorry." McCoy said at once, feeling as if he'd crossed a boundary he hadn't wanted to step over. "Forget I-"

"No."

"No, what?"

"I did not love her."

"Oh." McCoy said. "But you had to marry her."

"Correct."

"Well, we're more alike than different in that regard."

"I bet they're alike." A lieutenant murmured to his friend. "They're playing for the same team, if you get my drift."

"I do not understand."

"I...didn't love Janine. My wife." McCoy said, his eyes on the queen. "Look at us. Two men who completely messed up their damn love lives. Well, at least on my account. I don't know about you." McCoy moved his queen slowly. "But I want to start over. I want to redo that part of my life. Ah! Checkmate on level two. Are you sure you're alright Spock? One more checkmate and I win. Is there something wrong? You seem distracted."

"I am fine." Spock said. Perhaps Spock could lie after all...

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong-"

"No." Spock cut across. In his mind, however, he desperately wanted McCoy to shut up. Apparently McCoy had no liking for Sportik, one of the finest Vulcans Spock knew. He was logical, intellectual—but McCoy did not like him. So why would he like Spock? That doctor was the most contradictory human he knew...

"So, yes. I've talked my heart out this evening, and I apologize for that. You know, the more I'm near you, the more verbose I get. Must be wearing off on me. And-" he stopped, looking around. "Why is everyone looking at us?"

And it was true. Since the time Spock had sat down, nearly everyone in the Rec Room was staring at them. The only people who weren't was Kirk and Uhura, who out of respect for them was talking as if nothing was going on. But everybody else was whispering and gossiping about the two men.

"Dammit, you'd think we were two teenagers making out at a damn grocery store for all the attention this is getting." McCoy said to Spock. "Checkmate." McCoy said in surprise. He nodded happily. No. 2: Check. He'd finally been able to beat the Vulcan at his own game. "Well, I won. Beginner's luck, I guess."

"Congratulations, Doctor." Spock said, standing up. He was choosing to ignore that 'teenager' comment from the doctor, hoping against hope that it didn't have any undertones for himself. "I believe that I do not have time for another match."

"Another time then?" McCoy asked, sipping his bourbon.

"Perhaps. Have a good night. I do wonder what's going on..." McCoy mused, looking again at the staring people.

_Yes,_ Spock thought. _So do I._


	3. Weddings?

Chapter Three: Weddings??

Uhura walked down the hallway, a determined look in her eye. She walked angrily through the junior officer's Rec Room door, feeling even angrier that she couldn't have made a more dramatic entrance by slamming it open. Nevertheless, Ensign Juliet looked up at Uhura in surprise.

"Hey, hon, how are you? You don't need the junior's lounge anymore, not with your senior bridge ranking, huh?" she laughed, smiling at the lieutenant.

"Yeah." said Uhura, not returning the smile. "I came here to see what new lies you're spreading. I've heard plenty."

"Lies? Hon, I'm not lying! Is it a lie to report that Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are-"

"Are what? Becoming friends! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Juliet said. "I agree. They've become friends. Close friends. Very close." She giggled, and a few of the crew members by her laughed in agreement.

"Is there any proof?" Uhura asked, ignoring the log that had been sent to her declaring McCoy's love.

"Apparently, according to Chris Toka, McCoy wants Spock to come down to Vulcan with him. They'd spend a few days there. They've been talking about what to wear-"

"How does Toka know anything?"

"He's Nurse Chapel's assistant, okay hon!" Juliet said, though there was no humor in her voice then.

"And what to wear? It's hot on Vulcan, McCoy would know what to wear-"

"Not for a wedding." Juliet countered. There were a few gasps from the collected junior officers.

"That's impossible." Chekov, who had been near the back of the room, snapped. "A vedding? Vhy vould they haff a vedding on Wulcan? The doctor vould never marry on Wulcan."

"He'd never marry Spock at all!" Uhura argued.

"Are you homophobic, Uhura?" an ensign asked her.

"Of course not! I don't like seeing false rumors spread around!"

"How do you know they're false?"

"Me and Nyota know Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy vell." Chekov said angrily. "They are not romantically inwolved, and if they vere then that is not your business!"

"Ha. Prove that they aren't dating." Juliet said, sticking out her lower lip.

"We will." Uhura replied.

"Don't come crying to me if your assumptions are wrong, hon." Juliet said.

"Don't call me hon." said Uhura, and turned to leave, Chekov on her heels.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Uhura, as well as the rest of the bridge crew, were on the bridge making annual repairs to the system. "Adjust the optical displays one fortieth of a meter, Lt. Uhura." Spock said, who was underneath her station so that only his boots were seen.

"Sure, sugar." Uhura said absentmindedly.

"Sugar, lieutenant?"

"Wha- oh. Sorry, sir. I was, um...thinking."

"It would do you best to think about the job at hand."

"Probably." Uhura agreed, blushing slightly.

"Hello, Lt. Uhura." McCoy said, walking onto the bridge with a PADD at hand. "Where's Spock?"

"Under there, sir." Uhura answered, pointing to her station.

"Ah. Thank you." McCoy crouched down by the comm. "Hello, Mr. Spock. Um..." He looked at the PADD. "Er..._T'tavi koe tich tor ang tesmur_?"

"Your verb tenses leave little to be desired, but the greeting is essentially correct." Spock answered from beneath. "Lt. Uhura, would you please pass the soldering laser?"

"Of course." Uhura said.

"And to answer your question Doctor, _'oh koe taarh' tayn, kit t'tavi_?"

"Hell, you expect me to know what the hell you're saying?"

"You seemed intent on learning parts of the Vulcan language. I said nothing too difficult."

"Too damn difficult for me. And screw it. Why bother learning a language best left to-" McCoy stopped himself, though everyone on the bridge knew the ending of the sentence. "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"You are talking to me right now, Doctor." Spock non-replied.

"You have your head in a console. I need to you to listen."

"I can listen and repair. Here is the laser, Lt. Uhura. Please pass the tuning recorder."

"Here you are."

"All right, Spock." McCoy said. "Have it your way." He grabbed Spock's feet and pulled him out from the console. "Can you spare a moment now?"

"Doctor-"

"I'm nervous."

"There is no reason to be nervous."

"I can't even conjugate a Vulcan verb! Everyone's going to think I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot." Spock said. "Vulcan is a complicated language to non-Vulcans. I myself had difficulties learning English, but nobody believed me to be unintelligent. No one will think you a fool."

"I'll think me a fool." McCoy muttered. Spock returned to the console work. "And what am I even supposed to wear?"

Ensign Juliet came onto the bridge just as Spock said, "The _gorta_."

"The what?"

"The attire of the husband, Doctor."

Juliet squealed slightly, glaring at Uhura as she did. Uhura sweetly said to Spock, "Can I help you with any more of the repairs, Mr. Spock?"

"No. Thank you, Lieutenant." Spock said.

"So, I don't mean to pry, but...is there something going on on Vulcan?" Uhura asked.

"Yes. A wedding."

"Why do I have to wear-" McCoy began, but Spock cut him off.

"It is the wish of the groom. It is a fairly recent trend of Vulcan weddings."

"Damn him." said McCoy with a slight smile. "And I didn't know Vulcan had fashion trends." Spock chose to ignore that comment.

"So there's a wedding going on?" Juliet asked.

"It would seem so." McCoy said. "I'm still nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about." Spock reiterated. "Trust me."

"I'm probably going to mispronounce a word and accidentally swear and ruin the wedding." McCoy sighed.

"I hope you have fun, Doctor." Juliet laughed.

"Yeah. A lot of fun, dammit. At least you'll be with me, Spock." McCoy said.

"Well, he sorta should be." Juliet replied.

"What?" McCoy asked, but the ensign had already skipped away. "What is wrong with her?" he asked himself quietly.

"Nobody knows." Uhura replied.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So explain to me once more, Spock. The _gorta_?" McCoy asked the Vulcan later in sickbay.

"The _gorta_ is what the husband wears, Doctor. You will wear that robe, and walk down the aisle with your daughter. Then, you will place the robe over Sportik. It will signify that you are placing the role of husbandry onto his shoulders, and that you approve of it."

"Well, I don't." McCoy grumbled. "A Vulcan! Of all people..." He looked up to see confusion in Spock's eyes. "No offense."

"You do not find Vulcans attractive in the least?" Spock asked, his confusion rising. McCoy was too paradoxial for Spock's liking...though that was not necessarily true. McCoy had a certain depth to him that Spock enjoyed to decipher. Vulcans, at least to him, were mostly one and the same: logical. McCoy had so many different levels to dissect.

"Well, not as a son-in-law." McCoy replied. Spock nodded.

"But you would not...be romantically involved with a Vulcan?" Spock asked.

McCoy laughed, a little uncomfortably. "Uh, well-"

"Hello Doctor McCoy!" Chapel said, barging into sickbay. "I'm sorry I'm late. Uh, feeling okay?"

"I should be asking you. You're twitchy." McCoy said, looking at the nervous nurse.

"No...no. No. I'm fine. Uh, hello Mr. Spock." Chapel looked down, and went into another room.

"What is wrong with her?" McCoy asked.

Spock gave a small shrug in response.

"Did you just...shrug at me?" McCoy asked.

"I...was not aware of doing so."

"You're becoming more human, Spock." McCoy grinned, and leaned in closer to the Vulcan. "I like it."

Spock refused to meet the doctor's eyes, and quickly excused himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spock looked around the red, beautiful, barren land that he had called home for most of his life. Not anymore, though—the Enterprise was his home now. He glanced at McCoy, who also seemed enraptured with the landscape. "Vulcan isn't that bad, I guess." he chose to say, which Spock took (from McCoy, anyway) as a great compliment.

"It is aesthetically pleasing." Spock agreed. The two of them walked to the gated building a few yards away.

"So, where is-" but McCoy stopped his sentence as he ran to greet a figure at the gate, who had screamed, 'Dad!'

"Joanna!" McCoy yelled, hugging his daughter tightly. "Congratulations! How are you?"

"I am glad to hear English again." Joanna replied. "And how are you?"

"Great to see you." McCoy answered. "This is Spock, a friend of mine who agreed to help me with Vulcan customs."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Spock." Joanna said, placing her hand palm upward to him. He placed his fingers atop hers as a greeting.

"Joanna. I offer my congratulations to both you and Sportik." Spock said.

"Thank you."

"Where is the damned Vulcan, anyway?" McCoy asked, glancing around.

"He's doing a ritual before the ceremony tonight. You have to join him, Dad." Joanna said. "Sportik's inside."

"Um...alright." McCoy seemed hesitant to approach the door.

"He won't bite, Dad." Joanna laughed. "Go on." McCoy left. His daughter turned to Spock. "I've heard a lot about you, both from Vulcan gossip and my dad's messages. You seem to be a great Vulcan, and a good friend of my Dad."

"You are too kind. I am only as great as other's think I am. However, I do consider myself a good friend of your father's." Spock answered.

"Does he annoy you as much as he thinks he does?" Joanna laughed.

"Your father is very...illogical."

"He wouldn't be my dad if he wasn't."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The wedding went amazingly. Spock watched, feeling distant as he saw the young Vulcan take his vows and mind-meld with his bride. That could have been him. Married in front of a full crowd, without the pangs of _pon farr_ to cloud his judgment. He could have made his father proud for a change. But instead he was in Starfleet, unmarried, and alone. It could have been him.

Spock excused himself from the 'reception' that was being held (purely on Joanna's insistence, as Vulcans traditionally had no receptions). He looked out at the desert, feeling a sense of depression and a lack of accomplishment. He sighed, and tried to block out those emotions with logic. For the most part, he succeeded. He climbed a small hill that overlooked the reception, and watched what was going on.

McCoy was dancing with his daughter, smiling and laughing. He seemed to finally approve of Sportik and Joanna's marriage, perhaps through the ritualistic mind-meld he had preformed with Sportik earlier. McCoy kissed his daughter on the cheek, and Spock suddenly felt an odd emotion that seemed completely out of place: jealously. He wanted that kiss from McCoy. Was that possible?

What was going on? Spock wondered. He initially wanted to allay McCoy's feeling for him—was he now reciprocating them?

A/N: Is Spock falling for McCoy? Why are Sulu and Chapel acting weirdly? Is the author sorry that it took so long to update?

I am seriously sorry that it took forever to update this, but here it is! I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but chapter four is going to be HILARIOUS! So, review if you want it up quicker!!


End file.
